


Snow in July

by waitingforagoodidea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforagoodidea/pseuds/waitingforagoodidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has turned into a collection of Emma/disaster drabbles (one shots unless otherwise noted). I have no idea how many chapters there will be.  Will be funny/cute - I don't do angst.</p>
<p>The August 23 update is actually chapter 3 - the auction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma tries to help the heatwave, and miscalculates slightly.
> 
> Just a quick drabble that popped into my head when walking into work in 35C weather...

"At the risk of saying I told you so, I did tell you that you had very little, if any chance of success in your endeavour my dear." Regina turns toward the window, seeing yet more snow flakes falling to the ground. "As I told you, your magic is still very unpredictable and you must be careful."

Only a few feet away Emma Swan was bundled in numerous blankets courtesy of Snow's previous hovering.

Fighting through her shivers Emma pouted at Regina. "All I wanted to do was cool things down a bit. With the never ending heat wave caused by the latest big bad for us to defeat I thought causing a bit of snow would be a nice way for everyone to cool down for an hour or two."

Still looking out the window Regina spoke. "Nonetheless, despite your honourable intentions Storybrooke has now had a week long winter in July, starting with a blizzard. It is only thanks to Belle's tireless research that we are even close to finding the counter to whatever you did." Turning to face Emma Regina chastised "and if you hadn't been here in the hospital unconscious due to your attempt to swim in the community pool, causing it to freeze, we may have had the answer days ago."

Emma sheepishly looked at Regina. "Gina, I know you're pissed at me but look at the side benefits - no one is bitching about the heat anymore and everyone is celebrating your ability to throw fireballs."

Rolling her eyes at her apparently recovering wife, Regina huffed and resumed looking out the window at their son building a snowman in July.


	2. Well that didn't work...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The muse struck again...

"Really honey, it's a good thing that you are the sheriff. After everything last night I was beginning to believe that you were going to have to arrest yourself." Snow was doing her best to comfort Emma, speaking in low tones and keeping the blinds drawn.

"What did I do? I get the sense I'm lucky that Gina is at that Mayor's conference in Boston." 

"Honey you really need to stop some of this silliness and think of the consequences, and of the people who depend on you" Snow gently chastised her daughter.

"For once I must agree with you dear Snow." The reply, at full volume, shocked the two occupants of the room, though not more than the full sunlight entering the room when Regina pulled open the blinds.

"I thought you were gone until Wednesday at the conference" Emma replied to Regina.

"Well, when I recieve multiple phone calls, text messages, and emails containing picture and videos of what our town's illustrious sheriff was up to, I decided to cut my time short and return to check on my wife."

"Gina..." Emma began.

"I'm not done yet. What were you thinking? Though I must admit that I am impressed that you were able to fashion hotdog shaped fireworks with your magic."

"I actually have no no recollection what I did last night. The last thing I remember was sitting at the Rabbit Hole talking to Ruby then waking up here this morning with a pounding headache."

"Actually, I can help with the blanks" Snow added in an effort to be helpful.

"From what I have heard Emma and Ruby found a calendar sitting on the bar with the random holidays for July. They found that National Tequila Day, National Hotdog Day and Independence Day all fell in July. That is what started the drinking of tequila, which I hear they cleaned the Rabbit Hole out of, and then they were trying to figure out how to honour hotdog day. It was Ruby who came up with the idea of hot dog shaped fireworks and Emma was happy to attempt it. That is pretty much all I know, aside for what I assume you were called about."

"What do you mean what Gina was called about?"

"Well dear, whenever there is a major issue with one of the buildings in this town the mayor and the sheriff are both notified, as you well know. And since the sheriff caused the issue the various townspeople deduced you already knew."

With a sinking feeling in her stomach Emma hesitantly asked "know what?"

"That you managed to set fire to the convent with one of your demonstrations. Thankfully the fire damage was limited to the Blue Gnat's office and part of the roof."

"How much trouble am I in?"

With her signature evil grin Regina replied "we have decided to hold a charity auction to help pay for the damage. The prizes in the auction will be a date with Ruby, and since you are my wife and I refuse to allow you on a date with anyone other than me, other arrangements were made to cover your portion of the damages."

"What arrangements?"

"Well dear, as I refused to auction off your services in any way, we have to auction off the only you have of value."

Looking confused Emma attempts to determine what could be auctioned. With a sudden look of clarity, and forgetting her rather impressive hangover, Emma yelled "you're auctioning the Bug!?!?!"

The continued view of Regina's evil grin is Emma's only answer.


	3. The Auction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from chapter 2.

"Welcome everyone to the first ever Storybrooke charity auction! I will be your auctioneer tonight. I hope you all have brought your wallets with you tonight and that you have enjoyed the bar currently manned by my niece Ruby, who, as you all know will be auctioning off a date tonight."

Taking a breath Granny looked around the town square where the stage had been set up to host the auction.

"We also have sheriff Swan's beloved yellow Bug that we will be auctioning off later tonight. But until the live auction begins please take a look at the silent auction table and bid on good generously donated by your fellow townspeople."

\---

Around the corner Emma was spending her last moments with her cherished Bug.

"You and me have gotten through a lot together. I'm really sorry to have to pass you along to someone new but I know you'll be a great car for whoever gets you."

So focused on saying goodbye to the Bug Emma didn't notice a shadowy figure slipping around the corner after listening to Emma's goodbye.

\---

"Thank all of you for the generous bidding on the silent auction. We have exceeded our expectation and I've been informed by the Blue Fairy that any money raised over what is needed to repair the convent will go towards assisting the less fortunate in our town. We also received a very generous donation from Mayor Mills to have both the date with Ruby and the Sheriff's car auctioned off via silent auction. You now have an additional thirty minutes to put in your bids."

It was hard to tell which sheet people were racing to first, but one thing was clear - Dr. Whale was about to be a very busy man.

\---

"We are now ready to announce the winning bids." Not hearing any applause from the crowd Granny reached under the podium, retrieving her crossbow.

Seeing Granny reaching under the podium, the towns people gathered albeit only those not with arms in slings or otherwise occupied by crutches smartly decided to begin applauding, although somewhat reluctantly.

"I now have the  dubious honour of announcing the winners of both the date with Ruby, and the sheriff's bug."

Removing the envelope holding the winning bid for the date with Ruby, Granny removed the winning name. "Starting with Ruby's date, the winner with a rather respectable bid, is none other than.... Grumpy?!?"

Seeing all the shocked looks  around him, Grumpy shrugs "A dwarf's gotta live once in his life sister."

Glaring down at Grumpy, Granny  moved to continue with the auction announcements.

"Up next is the announcement you have all been waiting for - who the lucky bidder was for the Sheriff's car. Unfortunately the winning bidder paid a very large premium for us to keep their identity a secret."

\---

The Swan-Mills family decided that rather than use magic to get home, all three of them having driven in the Bug one last time, that they would walk back to the mansion.

Emma was walking behind Regina and Henry, with a clear pout on her face as she continued to kick at a pebble while she walked.

"Hurry up Dear, we need to get home, it is a school night for Henry after all."

Grumbling to herself, Emma wved her hand and all three family members found themselves in the mansion's living room.

"While that was unnecessary, it is much appreciated.  Henry, head upstairs and get ready for bed.  Your mother and I will be up in a few minutes.  Emma, dear, can you please go take the garbage out so that neither of us has to get up early?" Emma, still deep into her self-pity didn't notice the glint in Regina's eyes nor Henry's quiet return to the stairs.

"Of course Gina. I guess we've got extra room in the garage now."

Watching Emma slowly shuffle towards the garage Henry came to stand beside Regina, both sharing a conspiratorial smile and silently counting down.

"GINA! HENRY! Get in here! The bug is back!"

Walking into the garage Regina couldn't helpbut start laughing at the sight of Emma draped across the front of the Bug, hugging the car with her eyes closed.

"Henry and I decided that you had been punished enough by the thought of losing your bug so we decided to do something about it, though if anyone asks you are to say you have no idea who returned the Bug to you."

Looking at her wife and son, the tears of relief streaming down Emma's face gave them the only answer they could ever need.


	4. Ummmm.... What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the one-shots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the one-shots. I will write the auction at some point, but it just isn't speaking to me right now.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you for your call and the Mayor will contact the Sheriff's Office as soon as possible to look into your concern."

Letting out a sound of frustration Judy put down the phone after a solid twenty minutes of calls from townspeople, all complaining about one thing.

Walking into the Mayor's office was no longer the scary proposition that it once was for Judy. She had been the Mayor's assistant for years now, starting shortly before the Mayor and the Sheriff were married. However Judy knew that passing on these messages to the Myor would require a certain amount of courage and finesse.

After knocking Judy entered the Mayor's office to see her studying one of the many reports presented to her by her staff, with the tip of her pen waiting in the air for her next comment.

"Your Worship..." Judy began.

"How many times have I asked you not to call me that?" Regina looked up from her papers to make eye contact with Judy.

"Plenty ma'am."

"In fact, you only call me that when you are nervous about giving me bad news. Much like that time Ms. Swan set the convent on fire."

Looking anywhere but at the Mayor Judy nodded.

"So, what is it? Out with the issue of the day."

Taking a deep breath Judy began. "Well ma'am, I have now received calls from various townspeople about concerns they have regarding a certain... irregularity they are seeing around town."

"Irregularities?"

"Yes ma'am. It might be easier if I show you the messages I've taken over the past twenty minutes." Still nervous, Judy handed the small stack of pink coloured message sheets over to the Mayor who quickly reviewed them. Removing her reading glasses and placing them on her desk the Mayor looked up at her ceiling and sighed. 

"Thank you Judy. If there are any more calls, please assure the townspeople that their Mayor is handling the situation."

With that, Regina disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

\-----

Appearing with her signature puff of purple smoke, Regina fell into step beside Emma while she walked down Main St. Noting that Emma appeared to be in her own world, not even noticing the looks of those around her, Regina cleared her throat and spoke.

"Ms. Swan." 

Turning to look at Regina, Emma removed her ear buds attached to her newly (and magically, though she'd never tell Regina after her past incidents) repaired iPod.

"Gina! You came to join me on my walk?"

"Somewhat, yes. Judy was receiving a number of calls at the office, inquiring as to what the Sheriff was doing and expressing concerns for your wellbeing."

Continuing to walk down the road without a care in the world a puzzled look came over Emma's face.

"Why would they be concerned for my wellbeing?"

Briefly closing her eyes, seemingly praying for patience, Regina again sighed.

"Have you looked around Dear? You have no idea why the townspeople would be concerned?"

Not yet looking behind her, Emma began to explain herself to Regina.

"Well, you see, I was talking with Ruby and we were looking at that old calendar, the one with all the weird holidays on it and we saw that today was Take Your Plant for a Walk Day. So, I figured I would take Spike for a walk."

"You decided to take your cactus for a walk through Storybrooke." Regina attempted to clarify the situation and come to some understanding of what her wife was thinking.

"Yep. You know that I've had Spike since I was living in the bug after getting out of prison. I thought that with the special day that I would take him out for a walk."

Raising her eyebrows, Regina guessed at Emma's next steps. "So you took Henry's old toy trailer, loaded your now rather sizeable cactus onto it, and decided to take a walk."

"Pretty much."

"Was magic involved at any point in this process?"

Beginning to look exasperated, Emma stopped her walk and turned to Regina, grasping her iPod in her pocket.

"Gina, honey, you know I promised you after the convent incident that I would consult you before doing any non-life saving magic in the town."

Nodding, Regina acknowledged "Yes, you did. However I am still concerned that you may have practiced magic recently, despite your promise."

Before Emma could open her mouth to again deny using magic, Regina took Emma by the shoulders and slowly turned her to look behind her.

There, behind Emma (and Spike on his trailer), was a collection of plant life, from small trees which had uprooted themselves and begun to follow the duo, to house plants (some of which Regina recognized from their own home), to even some of the cut flowers from Moe French's flower shop somehow following behind.

With a sheepish look on her face Emma slowly brought her hand out from her pocket and handed over the iPod to Regina, who could immediately sense the magic within the device.

Without words, Regina waved her arm, returning all of the plant life to their proper places. Turning on her heel, she began the short walk back to City Hall.

"Gina? Honey?"

Ignoring Emma, Regina continued her walk to City Hall, leaving Emma and Spike on the sidewalk with quite a few of the townspeople looking on.


End file.
